


Hero Blight Link

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Unfinished Ideas [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Look, there was just sitting in my wips. It's not getting finished.UP FOR ADOPTIONAs long as I get a link (heh) to it
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Unfinished Ideas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hero Blight Link

Malice dripped and bubbled from the once hero, his glowing blue eyes staring down at the newest princess and hero duo.

Hero huh….

So Lord Ganon had been right, his soul really was gone.

He nuzzled Ganon's leg, the man, monster, chuckling as he pet him.

"My little pet, you want to play?"

He nodded quickly as Ganon let out a barking laugh. 

Dark arms wrapped around his torso and he leaned back into his other self.

Dark.

"We get to play?" His voice an echoing mockery of the former hero's own.

A pale face peaks from the shadows, grinning dangerously with an old hero.

They called them Shadow and Vio.

They called him brother.

Dark called him lover.

And Lord Ganon called him pet.

But his name?

It was Link and he was a blight of the hero of the wild.


End file.
